


Double Trouble

by HiddenViolet



Category: Constantine (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Leonard Snart, Diligence, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top John Constantine, Top Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Constantine has a lovely evening with a couple of villains.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Just porn. A little at the beginning and end that isn't, but yup. This fills out my Threesome square for DC TV Bingo.

Constantine knew that he was a dangerous man. He knew that he wasn’t the sort of person that you brought home to your parents. Thankfully he found himself more attracted to the bad boys than the good guys. That usually took care of the problem of meeting the parents. Being with bad boys brought about an entirely new set of challenges.

One of which was that he couldn’t seem to trust them in bed. It was hard to be kinky with a guy you knew might slit your throat when you weren’t looking. It also meant that they didn’t trust him. Again problems in the bedroom.

Which meant that when he met Captain Cold and Heatwave he knew that he was going to end up sleeping with them. Although they were technically supervillains, he knew that the two of them really weren’t all that bad. Especially since at this point, this seemed to be more in it for the thrill rather than the score.

It had taken him quite a while to convince the two of them that they should sleep with him, but he had eventually done it. It had also taken a bit of time to work up to kinky. You didn’t jump right in with the rope and the whips, after all, you built up to it. and throughout this entire experience and getting to know these two men, John had somehow never imagined it turning out like this.

JC/MR/LS

Len sobbed lightly as Mick played with his oversensitive cock some more. He was so strung out at this point he couldn’t even speak. Not that he could with the ball gag but it was the thought that counted. By this point, Len had had 6 orgasms from his lovers. Three for each of them. He didn’t know how much more of it he could take.

“Shh, love. You’re alright. Come on sweetheart, I know that you have one more in you.” John gave a few more lazy thrusts as the man whimpered. Len shook his head in disagreement but was in no position to really object. Mick gave him a slightly concerned look at slipped his hand into Len’s bound ones. Len gave him two quick squeezes to say that he was alright. All the same, Mick slid his hand up to where Len’s were bound to the headboard and checked the circulation. Satisfied that there was still blood flow to the bound limbs he moved his concentration to an organ that he knew had blood.

John continued his slow lazy thrusts as this was all happening. Mick made a light grunt and John stilled himself deep within Len. It was a little awkward considering that all three of them were on their sides but he made it work. John pressed his chest against Len’s back and reached up to play with Len’s nipples. Almost as sensitive as his cock, Len let out another whine. To help soothe the hurt that he was currently inflicting John kissed the long pale neck.

Mick pressed his finger to Len’s stretched hole and began to lightly finger the man alongside John’s cock. He expected the moan from Len but not the one from John.

“Damn that feels good. There is nothing better than doubling a man. No sexual act in the world can compare to making some poor, abused hole take twice the amount of cock.” Mick raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really? Not even rimming? I thought you loved rimming. Especially with someone like Len. All the whines and whimpers and protests that fall away when you get in there. Really making them enjoy it.”

“Not even rimming,” John confirmed. Neither of them had stopped their ministrations during their conversation and Len had a distinct feeling that he was going to die. Right here, right now. He would be one of the few people that died from too much sex. It was a hell of a way to go though.

Len was so distracted that he barely noticed when Mick removed his fingers. He did, however, notice when he felt Mick’s large cock at his entrance. He made a desperate whining sound not at all sure that he could take both of his well-endowed lovers at the same time. Mick stopped and looked at him in concern. This time it was John who put his hand between Len’s. Len gave four quick squeezes which essentially meant that he was feeling a little overwhelmed, a little unsure, but was still willing to try. It usually meant that he just needed them to tread carefully with whatever they were going to do to him.

“Four squeezes Mick. I think the orgasms may have the little love all worn out.” Mick pressed a kiss to Len’s forehead and then eased himself in slowly. It was agonizing to go that slowly but he knew that if Len was going to take it then he needed to make sure he didn’t overwhelm him too much. That would not be good for any of them.

After what seemed like an eternity to all three of them Mick finally bottomed out and stilled for a moment. He could hear Len’s harsh breathing and listened as he whimpered. After a moment he nodded and Mick began to thrust slowly. John waited a moment to get his rhythm and then matched it inversely. As Mick thrust in John pulled out.

Between the two of them, they had him trapped and Len was at the mercy of their speed. He felt the two of them speed up and knew that he was going to have that seventh orgasm. He moaned desperately as he felt his worn out body comply with the demands. He went limp between the two of them, finally completely exhausted as his lovers finished. The two of them spilled deep in him and then stopped. The three of them laid there panting until Mick stood to clean the three of them up.

It had been a really long scene so he knew that Len was going to need some serious aftercare to deal with it. It only took a moment to ungag and untie Len. John focused on the physical side of the scene clean up while Mick took care of the emotional. He whispered soft words of encouragement and rubbed at the sore, overworked muscles.

After the sheets had been changed, the toys cleaned up and the snacks all eaten, all three of them collapsed in the bed. Len found himself sandwiched between his lovers and perfectly content to just let the world fall away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another bingo fic finished! If you liked this pairing and my writing drop a comment or kudos. I like writing these three and I have a few more kink prompts to go.


End file.
